Seed of Love
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Ella era la prueba fehaciente de que su vida tenía un propósito. #Saspros


**Yep...** Reaparecí. Sé que me extrañaron (?) Ok no xD pero mi trabajo me absorbió de tal manera que continuar en FF me es casi imposible, pero no podía ni debía dejar pasar una fecha tan melosa como lo es San Valentín. Así que bueh, decidí hacer un pequeño Fic para todos los fans del #Saspros... porque el Saspros es amor, el Saspros es vida.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de SSTLC no me pertenecen, son obra de Teshirogi y Kurucanonico.

 **Advertencia:** N/A

 **Raiting:** K+

 **Nota del autor:** Para escribir este Fic, me he inspirado en dos canciones: Mirror de Justin Timberlake y First day of my Life, de Bright Eyes.

 _Espero que la lectura sea de tu agrado, y de ser así espero que me puedas dejar una review ¡Eso me ayudaría muchisimo! y lo mejor de todo... ¡Es gratis!._

Abaddon Dewitt

* * *

 **Seed of love**

* * *

La fecha estaba encerrada con un circulo rojo en el calendario, la observó detenidamente, sintiendo en el estomago un ovillo. Aspros no era el tipo de hombre que se dedicara especialmente a celebrar una fecha así, de hecho era muy hermético en cuanto a sus sentimientos respectaba, incluso el día de su boda, se había comportado de una manera serena, y agradecía, que su esposa lo hubiera entendido claramente, aceptándolo con sus defectos, que no eran pocos. Sonrió… Sasha, era la mujer de su vida, no habría nadie en la tierra que se le pudiera comparar, y su amor devoto para ella era prueba de ello.

La oficina al menos por esa fecha hubo pasado a términos secundarios, él se dedicaría a preparar el mejor regalo, el más memorable. Antes de continuar con sus pensamientos, la puerta sonó un par de veces, para luego abrirse y dejar ver una cabecilla lila, él sonrió, se mantuvo en silencio contemplando la tierna belleza de la muchacha que lo interrogaba con la mirada, mientras Aspros asentía indicándole que era el momento de ir.

—¿Tienes todo preparado verdad? —interrogó ella mientras miraba la carretera pasar por la ventana del copiloto.

—Tengo todo, deja de quejarte, —respondió él a cambio.

Esos viajes en carretera, para ambos, eran una manera de huir de la cotidianeidad, les gustaba sentirse acompañados el uno con el otro, se acoplaban perfectamente, después de todo, entre ambos, existía un vinculo irrompible.

—He preparado Sándwiches de mora azul, —comentó ella—, son mis favoritos.

Aspros apenas prestó atención, se sumergió en sus pensamientos, dejándose arrastrar como si de una suave ola se tratara. Aun la recordaba en ese precioso vestido de blanco inmaculado. Su boda no había sido ostentosa, una ceremonia humilde que apenas había contado con sus amigos más cercanos, los cuales se reducían únicamente a Sísifo, Asmita y su hermano Deuteros. Por parte de Sasha, sólo su hermano Alone y Tenma, la habían llevado del brazo hasta donde él aguardaba ansioso, el resto de las bancas estaban vacías, pero poco importaba.

Las memorias cada vez eran más nítidas conforme el camino se acortaba. Sonrió al recordar su primer baile como marido y mujer, la insistencia de Sasha en hacer de ello un momento especial, orillo al orgulloso Aspros tomar clases de baile, para que luego de aprender todos los pasos de un vals vienes, terminaran en medio de la pista, moviéndose al ritmo de _Mirrors,_ la música moderna no era su fuerte, pero admitió que la canción del ex N'Sync terminaría siendo parte especial de los recuerdos que cada día lo acompañaban para levantarse con una sonrisa. Y por instinto comenzó a susurrarla con suavidad, antes de notarlo, la voz femenina lo acompañaba en el estribillo, y los delgados dedos se entrelazaron con los de él en el volante.

El sonido de sus voces se hacia más fuerte hasta provocarles expresiones intensas en sus rostros y luego carcajadas que avivaron el ambiente antes silencioso. El reproductor del auto brincó entonces a una canción que evocó a una lágrima traicionera de Aspros…

 _This is the first day of my life_

 _I swear I was born right in the doorway_

 _I went out in the rain suddenly everything changed_

 _They're spreading blankets on the beach_

 _Yours is the first face that I saw_

 _I think I was blind before I met you_

 _Now I don't know where I am_

 _I don't know where I've been_

 _But I know where I want to go_

 _Corrió desesperado por el pasillo, estaba empapado, la fuerte tormenta no le había impedido llegar, Aspros buscó un rostro familiar por todas partes hasta encontrarse con el de Degel, su doctor de cabecera. Lo cuestionó de inmediato._

— _¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? Quiero verla…_

 _La mirada serena del medico le indicó el camino, y Aspros se apresuró a ir, aun cuando la desaprobación de algunas enfermeras fue evidente, Aspros escurría de agua, y sus huellas fueron dejadas junto a un suspiro de resignación por parte del conserje. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, asomándose, mirando el escenario más hermoso de su vida… Concibió a Sasha sentada en la cama con un pequeño bulto en brazos…_

— _Se llamará Lenora._

 _Esa fue la primera vez que Aspros se había sentido realmente vivo._

—Si me dieran a elegir, te volvería a escoger, —no era un hombre expresivo, de hecho era irreverente y tajante, pero las palabras solo salieron—, porque eres lo que más amo en la vida.

El corazón de ella palpitó estrepitoso, escuchar esas palabras le provocaba un suave escalofrío agradable, era tan noble, tan transparente, que si él le dijera que la tierra era plana, le creería, porque para ella, la palabra de ese hombre era una verdad absoluta.

—La verdad, no es como si a mi me hubieran dado a escoger, —contestó la fémina con sorna—, pero… tú eres todo lo que tengo en la mía, y todo lo que necesito.

El auto se detuvo. Se quedaron en silencio un rato antes de animarse a salir.

La primavera se acercaba, y eso era evidente en los primeros brotes de hierba verde que nacían en el horizonte. Emprendieron el camino, entre hileras de árboles, llegando hasta uno especialmente grande, rodeado de tulipanes, y a su costado, un claro pequeño que albergaba algunos patos y peces. La tarde caía coloreando el cielo con suaves azules y naranjas.

—¿Tú qué crees que diría ahora? —preguntó ella.

—Que está muy orgullosa, —la respuesta de Aspros fue, como siempre, algo creíble, algo certero.

La chica se dejó caer de sentón, abrazó sus piernas y comenzó a sollozar, escondiendo el rostro entre sus rodillas. Aspros se inclinó la abrazó… trató de protegerla, de amarla como nadie más se atrevería en ese mundo tan adverso.

—La extraño tanto…

—Yo también…

Entonces correspondió al abrazo de su padre. Lenora se aferró al abrazo protector del hombre que con empeño y garra la había criado los últimos doce años. A veces, el rostro de Sasha se borraba de su memoria, no recordaba el tono de su voz, ni la sonrisa tierna de su rostro, le era cada vez más lejana, pero cuando eso pasaba, él llegaba para recordarle que Sasha siempre iba a estar ahí, para los dos.

Se levantó del suelo y caminó de la mano con su padre hasta el enorme árbol que filtraba la luz de entre sus ramas. Ambos depositaron un ramo grande de lirios blancos.

—Supongo que lo he hecho bien, —expresó Aspros mientras se arrodillaba para arreglar las flores en un pequeño recipiente de cristal adherido al árbol—, a veces, cuando siento que no puedo más, la miro para sacar la fuerza que necesito, porque sé que has dejado algo de ti en ella.

El llanto en un hombre no era signo de debilidad… más bien es la fortaleza de enfrentar la vida con transparencia.

Cada año, cada san Valentín, Aspros y Lenora hacían un Picnic, ahí, donde él y Sasha se conocieron, donde fue su primer beso, su propuesta de matrimonio… ahí donde Sasha había pedido ser llevada cuando el momento llegara.

No era como si el catorce de febrero fuera una fecha que le gustará ver llegar, pero tal vez, era el único día del año en el que sentía que Sasha volvía para darle fuerza.


End file.
